


An Evening by the Fire

by shadowycat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowycat/pseuds/shadowycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was done for a friend who wanted a quiet moment between Remus and Severus.  Pencil on Paper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Evening by the Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lore/gifts).



[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/shadowycat/media/scan0002_zps7f8528b9.jpg.html)


End file.
